yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 128
Featured Duels Yami Marik vs. Joey Wheeler - Part 4 Duel continues from previous episode. Joey has 1200 Life Points remaining and controls "Gilford the Lightning" (2800/1400) in Attack Position. Yami Marik has 1900 Life Points remaining and controls "The Winged Dragon of Ra" (?/?) in its "Egyptian God Phoenix" mode. Turn 17: Yami Marik Yami Marik has just transformed "The Winged Dragon of Ra" into "Egyptian God Phoenix". Yami Marik then activates one effect of "Egyptian God Phoenix" to pay 1000 Life Points (Marik 1900 → 900) and attack and destroy "Gilford the Lightning". Due to this being a Shadow Game, Joey takes a lot of damage, but is still standing. At the End Phase, "Egyptian God Phoenix" returns to Marik's Graveyard under "The Winged Dragon of Ra" form, due to its effect. Turn 18: Joey Wheeler Joey draws "Gearfried the Iron Knight" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1800/1600) in Attack Position. He then attempts to declare an attack, but due to his condition, he collapses before successfully declaring it. As Joey can't continue the Duel, Yami Marik wins by default. Epilogue Despite losing a Shadow Game, Joey's mind battles the shadows and resists being banished to the Shadow Realm. He nonetheless remains unconscious and is taken away for medical attention. (This is possibly due to Marik not meeting any winning conditions, with Joey just collapsing in order for Marik to win and both of them still having Life Points beforehand. However, it is also possible, as it says in Joey's article, that he was only in a coma because of his strong friendship bond with both Yugi and Yami Yugi protecting him; this bond can be proven to be so strong that it prevented him from being taken by the shadows, because when Tristan drags him from the medical bed up to the window of the room to see Yugi's Duel with Kaiba in the semi-finals, claiming Yugi needs him, Joey awakens in order to cheer for Yugi at the very end of his Duel.) Marik, on the other hand, also suffers from the Shadow Game. When Marik realizes that he almost lost to Joey, he gags into his hand, before leaving to recover. Joey vs. Unknown opponent Duel already in progress. Joey's opponent has 70 Life Points and controls "Holograh" in Attack Position (1100/700). Joey controls no cards. Turn ?: Joey Wheeler Joey Normal Summons "Flame Swordsman" (1800/1600) in Attack Position. "Flame Swordsman" attacks and destroys "Holograh" (Joey's opponent 70 → 0). Note * If the Duel wasn't a Shadow Game, Joey would have won. Changes to English Dub *Cut from the dub is a scene from "The Winged Dragon of Ra's" attack which shows close ups of a laughing Marik and a screaming Joey. *Cut from the dub is Marik about to vomit as the duel platform finishes lowering. *Cut from the dub is Marik coughing frequently after almost vomiting. *Cut from the dub is a bit where Mokuba puts his hand in front of Joey's nose to feel for his breath, then says that Joey isn't breathing, with the gang all staring in horror. *Shots of Joey wired up to machinery on a bed are also removed from the dub. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes